vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Stellaris)
Summary "The Player" is the unofficial name for the entity you play in the video game Stellaris, who is a canon part of the game and can be detected by certain beings such as the "Enigmatic Observer" fallen empire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: The Player, "Some Higher Power", Called the great lie by the Vultaum, real name unknown Origin: Stellaris Gender: Unknown Age: Irrelevant Classification: Mysterious Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, can create realms where fundamental concepts behave differently, affect abstract entities, and transcends the worm in waiting who could effect time and gravity on an abstract level), Soul Manipulation (Can create, interact with, and likely destroy "spirits"), Reality Warping (Created and shaped the "virtual reality" that forms existence and nonexistence itself) Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation (Of at least billions at a time, and this even works on robots and hive minds, potentially capable of doing this to shroud entities like the end but not directly demonstrated), Morality Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the chance of anything happening within a universe, or even make things completely impossible to happen no matter the chance), Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Almost The Entire Civilization of the Vultaum went insane after discovering the truth about it), Creation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Portal Creation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect non-corporeal and intangible beings), Void Manipulation, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Sealing, Illusion Creation, likely many others. Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to Zroni minor colony who could destroy universes. Created everything in Stellaris which contains being like The End of The Cycle, as well as things like a floating teapot orbiting a sun being a shadow of a higher-dimensional object. Supposedly treats Stellaris, including said higher-dimensional beings, like a "simulation", with everything being prevented from experience it's "true existence", and trapped in "the shackles of virtual reality", and it has been stated the entity did this for its own amusement.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists completely beyond time. Immeasurably above The Worm in Waiting, as well as shroud entities who viewed the concept of time as "alien") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Stellaris Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Physics Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2